The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The fifth generation (5G) cellular systems aim to improve the throughput by a huge factor (even up to 1000 or more), which presents a multitude of challenges, especially considering the scarcity of spectrum at low frequency bands and the need for supporting a very diverse set of use cases. In order to reach this goal, it is important to exploit the higher frequencies such as millimeter wave frequencies in addition to the more conventional lower frequencies. To meet the demands of 5G systems, a new, globally standardized radio access technology known as New Radio (NR) has been proposed. Due to diverse service requirements imposed by NR, a high level spectral containment in the transmitter is required to isolate transmissions with different numerology (so called mixed numerology scenarios) or asynchronous traffic. This, in turn, necessitates new types of waveform processing solutions for achieving sufficiently high performance without sacrificing computational efficiency or flexibility.